Terpisah
by reiths89
Summary: Bahkan rasanya takdir pun menentang kebersamaan mereka. Dan disinilah mereka harus terpisah. Takdir bernama waktu memang tak akan pernah memihak mereka. Please read n review Minna ..


**Bahkan rasanya takdir pun menentang kebersamaan mereka. Dan disinilah mereka harus terpisah.**

 **#####**

 _ **Terpisah**_

 _ **Genre : Hurt/Comfort & Humor**_

 _ **Disc. : Naruto bukan punya I. Naruto itu punya Kishimoto-sensei. Terkadang punya Sasuke juga sih.**_

 **#####**

Dua pasang iris berbeda warna bertemu tatap. Setitik ketidakpercayaan muncul di dua pasang mata yang masih saling bertatap. Kenapa, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini? Kenapa harus mereka?

Air bening hangat meluncur dari mata safir indah. Ini masih sulit untuk diterima oleh akal sehatnya. Kenapa harus mereka berdua? Kenapa? Lagi lagi satu kata tanya itu memenuhi pikirannya yang masih marah, kesal dan sedih, bersatu, membuncah di dalam dada dan membuatnya sesak. Jemari putih mencoba menghapus air mata yang jatuh.

Onyx memandang ke sekelilingnya, mata kelam itu menatap tajam. Dua orang yang berdiri disana menatap tanpa perasaan. Apakah mereka tidak mengerti? Ataukah mereka tidak mau mengerti? Kenapa mereka masih saja ingin memisahkan dirinya dan Naruto? Apa salah mereka berdua? Bukankah mereka berdua saling mengisi, saling mencukupi satu sama lain? Apa lagi yang kurang? Kenapa mereka harus dipisahkan?

"Sasuke," suara datar memanggil pemilik onyx, masih dengan tatapan datarnya yang tak berperasaan. Haruskah Sasuke mengalah, lagi, membiarkan dirinya terpisah dengan Naruto? Tapi apa daya, Sasuke tidak sekuat itu untuk melawan. Bahkan Sasuke tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk melawan.

"Gomen, Naruto. Gomen," air mata mengalir dari onyx malam tanpa bintang. Penyesalan, begitu mengisi relung hatinya yang tersampaikan lewat pandangan matanya yang sayu. Jemari alabasternya melepas, jemari tan yang masih berusaha menggenggam jemarinya erat. Kenapa Naruto harus membuat ini semakin sulit? Tapi Sasuke mengerti jika Naruto yang melepaskan genggamannya saat ini, maka Sasuke pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Suke," bisik Naruto pelan dan malah menarik baju biru dongker itu dan memeluknya erat, tak ingin melepaskan. Sasuke pun ikut memeluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan erat. Merasakan kehangatan yang akan segera hilang darinya.

"Naruto," saphire mencoba menatap dia yang berdiri di sana dengan wajah kesalnya. Bahkan nama Naruto yang terucap pun terdengar dingin di telinga.

Perlahan tangan tan dan alabaster menjauh. Onyx dan safir kembali berpandangan sayu. Inikah akhir dari semua yang telah mereka rajut? Keterpisahan yang menyakitkan?

"Sasuke," dua pasang mata yang saling memandang, terhenyak mendengar suara dingin dari ujung sana. Fugaku, menatap keduanya dingin.

"Naruto," suara geraman dari ujung sana, kembali membuat dua orang itu melihat ke arah laki laki berambut blonde yang mengurut keningnya pelan.

Kembali safir mengalirkan cairan hangat. Apakah dunia benar benar membenci mereka berdua, bahkan orang tua mereka pun harus ikut memisahkan kebersamaan mereka yang terjalin? Apakah bahkan takdir pun tidak mengijinkan mereka bersama? Sebegitu tidak berhargakah kebersamaan mereka?

"Pergilah, Naruto. Kita tidak bisa lagi bersama," Sasuke kembali menatap sayu ke arah Naruto yang mengangguk pelan, menandakan ketersetujuannya pada apa yang dikatakan si raven padanya. Naruto mengerti, ini memang akhir dari semuanya.

"Gomen, Sasuke."

"Gomen, Naruto."

Keduanya pun berbalik dan tak lagi memandang ke arah belakang. Karena jika kembali berhadapan, keduanya ragu jika mereka masih bisa berjalan menjauh. Hari ini, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dua anak manusia harus terpisahkan oleh takdir yang bernama waktu.

Betapa kejamnya dunia ini pada mereka?

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Dua wajah berbeda warna sekarang menatap ke arah suara ceria yang memanggil keduanya. Senyum langsung merekah di dua wajah berbeda itu. Hilang sudah, bahkan rasanya tak tampak lagi sisa raut kesedihan sebelumnya.

"Kaa-chan!"

"Kaa-san!"

"Ah, hai Mikoto-chan. Seperti biasanya ya," ucap Kushina seraya memandang Kyuubi dan Minato yang berjengkit ketakutan, melihat tatapan sangar Kushina.

"Ya, Kushina-chan. Aku juga heran pada dua orang ini, masa memanggil Sasuke untuk masuk kerumah saja susah sekali. Lihat, anak kita yang lucu ini sekali panggil langsung masuk ke rumah kan? Aku heran selalu mendengar alasan mereka yang aneh aneh tiap harinya," jawab Mikoto, ikut memandang suaminya dan Itachi yang merasakan aura mengerikan dari Mikoto. Sedangkan dua bocah kecil yang tadi rupanya baru pulang dari taman bermain, memeluk kaa-sannya senang, tanpa ada roman picisan seperti sebelumnya.

Setelah bertukar sapa dua keluarga itu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, tentu saja dengan suara istri masing masing suami, kembali berkata bingung dengan ucapan suami dan anaknya yang mengatakan kalau anak bungsunya itu mengadakan aksi roman picisan diluar rumah. Padahal Naruto dan Sasuke itu kan anak baik, lihat saja dipanggil kaa-sannya langsung masuk ke rumah. Pasti memang suami dan anak sulung merekalah yang sengaja berleha leha, membiarkan dua bungsu itu berlama lama di luar.

Pfft... Ya, mana mungkin mereka melakukan roman picisan seperti yang ada di sinetron lebay alay tingkat dewa itu, mereka kan baru berusia 6 tahun. Iya kan, kan? Ada ada saja mereka itu.

#####

Akhirnya selesai juga. Drabble kedua ane. Fic ini muncul setelah ane ga bisa menyelesaikan satu fic pun dalam dua minggu ini. Bahkan semuanya tersendat. Jadi daripada mikirin bikin yang panjang, bikin drabble aja yang ga bikin stress. Wkwkwkwkwk.. Bilang aja pelarian boookkkk...

SasuNaru polepel, please Read n Review ya Minna. Arigatou ne ^_~


End file.
